Aimless Forever
by Sickled
Summary: Yea, It's one of my little Vash x Meryls, this one's really... bad. XD it's legible though, that counts for something. And it's VxM fluffy.. mm. n_O;


( no I do not own Trigun blablabla... So anyway.. I can't write. o_O so cope with it.. and you'll live through the suckyness.. I just have to get my crazed need for Vash x Meryl out somewhere. )

I stood there, edgily lingering by the gateway in the foreground of the town - I was nervous, you couldn't blame me, it had been awhile since I'd last seen her. It was 9:32 , already about twelve minutes past the original time we'd agreed on meeting. I frowned at the clock, hesitantly sneaking into the town, It was never very populated at night. I'd retrieve the crumpled tear of paper from my trench-coat pocket, running my finger under the professional handwriting, reading over it again.

__

Friday, 9:32 P.M., By the tree.

No, the tree wasn't specified, but it made no difference - considering the number of trees in this town was the equivalent of one. I adjusted my satchel's weight against my shoulder, heading to the directed location on the paper. I'd been there before, so I didn't have much trouble finding it, I only prayed that she'd still be there. I gave an uneasy twitch upon arriving. Sure enough, She stood there, barely lit by the dim light that the three crescents in the sky expressed at the time. Her eyes were downcast, a fragment of her raven hair caressing over her forehead, shadowing out her eyes; she obviously hadn't acknowledged my presence yet.

I pressed down on my tongue with my teeth, thinking of something to say. Of course, we'd exchanged a few letters in past two years, however, we'd never set up a reunion like this before. I coughed. "Er.. Hey.. Insurance Girl."

She'd look up, her first reaction was a blank stare. I suppose, after that long, she'd have to distinguish who I was. Once recognizing me, a frown would crease her lips. "Don't call me that... You know I don't work for the insurance company anymore."

I'd glance away, I always had a difficulty with saying her actual name. "Oh yea.. er, sorry.. Meryl." We'd both remain silent for awhile..

"..Two years." She interrupted, catching the attention of my eyes again. "It's definitely been awhile since I've seen you in person.."

I smiled somewhat. "yea."

She smiled back, something I didn't see of her often. Atleast, as I remember things back then. 

"I'm surprised you showed up." She said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It just seems like you'd be busy - After all, you are Vash the Stampede."

"...I'm not too busy for everything."

She nodded.

I tried to remember the last I saw of her before this, I was weak then... I'd realized my feelings for the girl shortly before I left for Knives -- Only, I was too ignorant to admit them. So, when Meryl left, We really didn't even exchange much of a farewell glance, much less spill our hearts. We wouldn't even be talking to each other now if I hadn't grabbed a hold of her address sometime after that. Now, I have to admit, I don't think I'm much better at bringing my feelings into words; though I am a bit more confident, That counts for something. And most importantly, now that my brother's gone, I'm not really clinging onto that annoying _'youcanttouchmeI'mabloodthirstyrogue' _thing anymore. 

I held my tongue between my teeth again, it was beginning to become a nervous habit. I pushed a few bangs out of my face, One of those idiotic questions rooting itself in my brain. I felt myself blushing, at least she couldn't make my features out too well. I fumbled around with my words a bit. "I.. ah.. er.. are you still single?" 

Meryl peered at me skeptically. "Yea... why?"

"I was just.. wondering.." I lowered a brow, I needed something to cover it up, though a bit rude. "It figures." I Hmphed.

She growled. "You should be talking."

I gave a awkward grin. "Heh.. True."

"So what now..?" She shifted somewhat as the breeze passed.

"Food would be nice."

"Alright then." Her hand made a small gesture to the food shop..

"Er.. your treat?" I gave one of my pathetic smiles, I wasn't in it for the free meal, I was really, really - broke. "I'm out of cash."

She sighed. "Yes. Fine. Let's go.."


End file.
